


subway employee/minecraft youtuber bearface au

by Anonymous



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Minecraft, Other, Subway, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: everything is normal at subway until ian offers ciaran an offer he could never decline





	subway employee/minecraft youtuber bearface au

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shitty joke

For Ciaran, every day was the same. Put on his Subway uniform, and spend the day serving fifth grade soccer teams and white moms alike. Everything was a blur, just counting the seconds until his shift was over, and he could go home and work on a new track. Time felt unreal, just swift movements of his hands from tray to tray, preparing sandwiches. It wasn't changing anything about anyone's lives. It wasn't important. But, he couldn't quit. He needed to support himself- if his songs couldn't, Subway had to. If he spent another day on a friend's couch, scrounging around the break room for a lunch, he might just go crazy.

However, there was some air about this day that put some liveliness into Ciaran. It was as if something had had to go right. He held his head higher, his posture straighter than average. No matter how dumbfuck the customer would be, he would face them with a smile. Perhaps, this could be a good day out of all of the bad. Yet, something special came about these certain customers.

They bursted through the door, as if they were in a race to see who could get in first (it was the skinny one with the mullet). Their voices were shrill and excited, and within the group, there must have been around three different conversations taking place. There must have been around eight of them, which had ever so slightly overwhelmed Ciaran. Habitually, he retracted his composure, waiting for one of them to make a move.

So many questions raced through his big head.  _Why so many?_ _Why are they all together? Are they together? Will they order separately or will one order for everyone?_

Ciaran had spent so much time asking himself stupid questions that he didn't notice when one of them had approached. He wore glasses, and stood a bit shorter than him. He ordered two foot longs, one without meat. It was an entirely meaningless interaction, at least to Ciaran. As he watched the shorter man return to his table with the food, he realized that one of them was staring at him. Not in a creepy way, more a reverie, captivated by something or other about him.

He thought nothing of it. Plenty of customers stared, for one reason or another. Maybe they didn't like the way he wore his hair, or thought he slouched too much. This staring wasn't anything like that, but he simply dismissed it, and tried to let his paranoia go, as he drifted off into his thoughts.

-

"Hey." he said, waving a hand to try and grab Ciaran's attention. It was the guy from earlier. Unlike the first man, he stood taller than Ciaran. The others watched him from their table, as if they were waiting for something to happen. He waved Ciaran over, in a way that asked him to follow. Not wanting to protest, he pulled off the Subway visor, and followed him to a table, where he pulled a chair.

"I don't wanna be annoying, but," he said, pulling out his phone. He showed Ciaran a youtube video.  _His own_ youtube video. He could even remember the name- "Minepacito (Despacito Minecraft Parody)". "Is this you?" He asked, a smile growing on his face. Ciaran's face went bright red, and he mumbled a 'yes'. The others began to cheer, one of them even remarking, 'we've found our boy!'.

"We've been looking for you for a while now. I love the flow you've got. I'm Ian," He said, offering a handshake. Awkwardly, Ciaran reciprocated it. It was strange, that despite having only known these guys for almost ten minutes, he had felt the most belonging in a while. "Listen, we've been looking for another vocalist in our band, for some time now. We need you." Ian placed his hand on Ciaran's, and held eye contact for what felt like forever. "We don't expect you to want to choose right now, but our door is always open. When you've made up your mind, can find us down the road, in the Chuck E. Cheese's." He finished, before leaving with his posse. 

-

_what a fucking beast of a man. i want his pee pee juice,_  Ciaran thought, while he finished his shift. But, it wasn't enough to convince him to leave everything for a band. After all, he had only served them two foot longs before the offer. But, as he had learned from Minecraft, life is made for adventure. So, he decided to head out. but of course there was one fucking customer left who chose to come TEN MINUTES before closing and wanted a salad and a smaller sized sandwich for her kid that ciaran needed to serve before he could quit his job and shit

-

It was late. Cars raced down the once busy highway, harassing him with their colorful lights. Eventually, he was confronted with the Chuck E. Cheese. Without thought, Ciaran bursted through the door.

"I've decided to come home."


End file.
